The Return of Love
by kookycookie
Summary: A guilt-ridden willow laments in England ...blah blah blah blah blah ..read it ! polite reviews please! thisis my first fanfic story anyways!
1. The Return

If Only She Knew  
  
"I can't believe she's gone, She was mine, she was the one.", Willow mutters as she sits on the English countryside manifesting in her guilt.  
  
"I know, Tara was a loving figure in your life, and we all have lost loved ones. Even I have, Jenny Calendar, and Joyce", said Giles.  
  
"Do you remember Jenny or Joyce?", she says.  
Yes very clearly. They were both loving human beings who deserved to live. Jenny was paticularly funny, and smart, and completely adorable"  
  
"And so was Tara! (Bursting into sobs)  
  
"Is there any way in which to bring her back (as she nearly reaches tears)? A spell, a ritual anything. Osiris refused to grant my wish. Perhaps by vengeance demon?"  
  
"Willow, you mustn't get yourself in that much of a mess. But, I think its about time you returned to Sunnydale. Shall we arrange for your flight?"  
  
"Sure, Giles", said Willow.  
  
As Will packed her belongings, back in Sunnydale, Buffy was slayer training with Dawn.  
  
"You ready Dawn.", said Buffy  
"You rang?", said Dawn   
They did several rounds of slayer and slayer-in-training kicking and boxing, and then stopped for a brief break.   
  
"When do ya think Will's coming home?", Dawn said.  
  
"Dawn, she needs her time to work through her guilt and torment. ", said Buffy.  
  
"I know, I know", said Dawn.   
  
(Ring of the telephone)  
  
"Hello Magic Box", answers Buffy.  
  
"Oh, hey Will. How are you? Ya, were good, You're coming home? That's good. Hows the guilt thing working out?", said Buffy.   
  
"Okay..still can't believe what I did to all of you, especially you Buffy. How can you forgive me? How can Dawn ever forgive me? I called her a whiny child, and she needed the most support at the time.. How shameful of me.. And how much of a bitch I was to you. I'm a horrible person.", said Willow.   
  
"Willow, we all go through hard times", said Buffy.   
  
"Yes we do. But we always find a place in our heart for each other",said Tara.  
  
"Tara?", said Buffy. "I thought you..you died."  
  
"Buffy?", said Willow."Who was that?  
  
"Um nobody gotta go, bye (hangs up phone)" 


	2. Let Me See Her

"What are you doing here Tara. How did you become so alive suddenly?", said Buffy. "Witches have the power to heal, and they can only use their healing power only once in a lifetime, for something that is meaningful to them.", said Tara  
  
"Like Willow, Wow. Does she know of this power?", said Buffy.  
  
  
  
"No, I wasn't going to tell her, but I've been involved with the dark arts of magic, also. I have been seeing a dark arts guy named Lorne. To achieve this power one must dedicate their time to the dark arts", said Tara.  
  
"Wow", said Buffy. "Two dark magical Wiccas, right under my nose. Boy, I didn't see it coming. Spike and I really must have been doing a lot in the sack"  
  
"Yes..but why wouldn't you let Willow talk to me? I miss her the most right now. She needs me. And I think she'll be happy to see me", said Tara  
  
"Because she is just realizing that you are gone..and for you to just pop back into her life..it might in some ways scare her ..and it is not the way to recovery. Plus its weirding Dawn and I out also.", said Buffy.  
  
"Oh sorry,", said Tara. "Then I mu-must go. But, before I go, can I say something?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?", said Buffy.  
  
  
  
"Tabula Rasa, Tabula Rasa, forget all , forget all except Willow."  
  
And with a sudden whirl Dawn and Buffy fell to the ground. 


	3. Memories

Minutes later, after Tara leaves the Magic Shop, Buffy and Dawn awaken to be surprised.  
  
"What's going on?" Buffy said  
  
Suddenly, At that instant, Xander enters.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't know who I am anymore, or where I'm from" said Dawn.  
  
"Here we go again. Is this another one of Willow's shindigs? Did she cast another spell? I thought she'd gone cold turkey and she resorts to magic again", said Xander.  
  
"What's a spell? And what's magic? And who the hell am I?", said Buffy.  
  
"I'll get some help," Xander says.  
  
"Anya. Anya? Get your ass down here!", said Xander.  
  
"What now Xander? Gonna propose again? Want me back? Because you can't have me!" said Anya.  
  
"No I just need to get Dawn and Buffy to the hospital because there memories were erased AGAIN by the dark wiccan Willow. And no. After seeing you and Spike going at it, I would NEVER love you again!"  
  
"Okay, lets take my car, come on you two." Xander said.  
  
"Where are we going? Said buffy and dawn.  
  
"To the candy shop." , said Xander.  
  
"Really?", Buffy said. "Of course not! Where do you think? We're taking you to the hospital! Anya, could you stay and watch the Magic Box?" said Xander.  
  
"Whatever, but you owe me one hell of a favor!" said Anya.  
  
Focusing in on the Bronze, Willow sits at a table holding a drink. She thinks of Tara (all the good and bad times with her) and starts to frown as this music plays (by Michelle Branch):  
  
She's his yellow brick road  
  
Leading him on  
  
And letting him go as far  
  
as she lets him go  
  
Going down to nowhere She puts on her make-up  
  
The same way she did yesterday  
  
Hoping everything's the same  
  
But everything has changed In my mind  
  
Everything we did was right  
  
Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side  
  
How could I ever have been so blind?  
  
You give me something to sleep to  
  
at night He wakes up to the sound  
  
So scared that she's leaving  
  
He wishes she were still  
  
asleep next to him  
  
Hoping she will change In my mind  
  
Everything we did was right  
  
Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side  
  
How could I ever have been so blind?  
  
You give me something to sleep to  
  
at night You give me something to sleep to  
  
And all I know is  
  
You give me something to dream to when I'm all alone and blue  
  
Don't leave me now  
  
Don't leave me now Don't leave me now  
  
Don't leave me now  
  
Don't leave me now  
  
Don't leave me now  
  
Don't leave me now  
  
Don't leave me now In my mind  
  
Everything we did was right  
  
Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side  
  
How could I ever have been so blind?  
  
You give me something to sleep to  
  
Something to sleep to  
  
Something to sleep to at night  
  
As she sits, she regrets leaving Tara, and of all her addictions to magic, and tears fill her eyes, and she falls to the ground and sobs. For solace, she leaves the Bronze, and walks towards the cemetery. As she nears Tara's grave (holding a flower), she encounters Spike.  
  
"Hey Red, watcha doing here so late at night?"  
  
"Going to visit an old friend." Willow said.  
  
"Need a little company?" said Spike.  
  
"Sure. I could use it." Willow says.  
  
As Spike and Willow walk towards Tara's grave they hear a loud rumbling sounds and at a sudden jolt, are thrown back right into Tara's gravestone, and popping out from the grave, a human head appears. 


	4. Letting Go

"Wh-what? " said Willow. "Blimey, its another day in the park. What do you think? It's a head, and it seems to your friend blondie over there.", said Spike.  
  
"Blondie, which blondie? Buffy, no it can't be Buffy, she's annoying the hell out of Dawn now, and it obviously couldn't be Anya, who's shacking up with Xander now. Who else could it be?", said Wills.  
  
"Willow? Baby! Where are you? You hiding behind a Willow tree?", Tara said, walking in her grave where Willow's voice guided her.  
  
"Tara! Baby? Baby? I missed you so much!", Willow said, embracing her lover, and showering her with kisses. "Do you need me to help you out of the grave? "  
  
"Sure", said Tara. "I'll use all the help I can get now. "Ho-how did you come back to life, with such a radiant glow? , said Willow.  
  
"Because of you, ",said Tara. "Seeing your beauty and willingness to stay away from magic and remain stable in these past few months, is why I was rewarded with the choice of returning."  
  
"Returning? God, that's the most wonderful thing I've heard, but for how long?", said Willow.  
  
"See, that's the catch. I can stay as long as I please, if there is no magic ever used again by you.", said Tara.  
  
"Baby, how can that be? You know me! I'm the fun loving Wicca-girl, dark magic free for, insert number of days", said Willow.  
  
"It is a consequence of Osiris'. If any magic is to be released from your fingers, I will brutally be stabbed, or will fade away into the night sky. I was hoping that you wouldn't discover my reappearance, for it is not the safest situation.", said Tara. "But, Tara. How could you do this to me?",said Wills.  
  
"I felt it was the only way I could truly get you back, without the magiks and all.", said Tara.  
  
" So no more late night spells, baby? No more fun levitations and meditations?", said Wills. "No, Willow. You're friends preferred that you wouldn't see me, well, I kind of erased their memories too", said Tara. "And I'm afraid I'm going to have to erase your memory," said Tara.  
  
"Baby no!", said Willow.  
  
"Tabula Rasa, Tabula Rasa, Willow,Buffy and Dawn, forget!", said .  
  
And with a flash, all was silent. 


End file.
